


101 Fluffy Prompts

by RosieSampaguita



Series: Tumblr Prompts Series [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), F/M, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieSampaguita/pseuds/RosieSampaguita
Summary: 101 Fluffy Prompts taken from sentence-fragments on Tumblr
Relationships: Sans (Horrortale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Tumblr Prompts Series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1350283
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to receiving requests for these! Please view my profile for rules.

FALLING IN LOVE  
001: "You're really soft."  
002: "You smell nice."  
003: "I'm here for my daily fix of hugs and kisses."  
004: "Is it possible to love too much?"  
005: "I don't wanna get up-- you're comfy."  
006: "I will always be there protect you."  
007: "I'm cold. Come closer."  
008: "I love you a lot, but please stop trying to cook me dinner, you suck.”  
009: "The stars look especially lovely tonight."  
010: "I've never seen such gorgeous eyes before."  
011: "May I have this dance?"  
012: "I can't stop thinking about you."  
013: "You'll never feel alone with me by your side."  
014: "Let's get to know each other over dinner."  
015: "All I want is you."  
016: "I could never leave you, I love you too much!"  
017: "A fairytale with a happy ending always brings a smile to my face."  
018: "I want to hear you sing."  
019: "I don't think anyone could ever be as lovely as you."  
020: "You look incredible in that."  
021: "He/She's quite stunning, isn't he/she?"  
022: "Sometimes I just can't control myself when around you."  
023: "Do you believe in love at first sight?"  
024: "I think I'm in love."  
025: "I’d like it if you stayed.  
026: "People are jerks, but not you."  
027: "I'll share the blankets with you."  
028: "I have never felt this way about anyone."  
029: "I want this to never end..."  
030: "Can I kiss you?"

LIVING TOGETHER  
031: "I waxed the floors, grab your fluffy socks."  
032: "Who changed the thermostat settings? I’m freezing to death."  
033: "Can we just watch a movie and fall asleep on the couch?"  
034: "You can put your cold feet on me."  
035: "Your stray red item turned my whites pink."  
036: "A thunderstorm is rolling through town and you’re scared of lightening/thunder so I’ll protect you."  
037: "There was a power outage and now we have to have dinner by candlelight."  
038: "Rock Paper Scissors to see who has to go talk to the neighbors upstairs for being too loud."  
039: "I just came home to you crying while watching a movie, please tell me what’s going on."  
040: "Our AC is out and it’s the middle of the summer."  
041: "You found me crying on the kitchen floor in the middle of the night surrounded by a shattered jelly jar."  
042: "My parents are coming over in 10 minutes so please put some clothes on"  
043: "We’re repainting the apartment and going to the hardware store together to pick out color swatches."  
044: "IF YOU USE UP ALL THE HOT WATER ONE MORE TIME IM GOING TO BAN YOU TO THE COUCH FOR A MONTH."  
045: "We’re watching Toy Story 3 and we can’t stop crying."

WEDDINGS/PROPOSALS  
046: "I caught the bouquet"  
047: "My ex just invited me to their wedding and I need you to be my date so it doesn’t look like I’ve spent the last few years failing to get over them."  
048: "We accidentally got married in Vegas oops"  
049: "I’m really drunk, please help me get safely out of the way so I don’t ruin our friend’s wedding."  
050: "I planned out this super romantic proposal and you just ruined it by beating me to whole proposing thing."  
051: "I wasn’t planning on asking you, but it appeared to me that life is short. Will you marry me? "  
052: "If you shove cake in my face this will be the worst wedding night of your life."  
053: "Do you take this man/woman to be your lawfully wedded husband/wife? "  
054: "May I have this dance, wife/husband? "  
055: "You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I’m so happy I can finally call you my wife/husband."  
056: "I jokingly told you that the only way I’d marry you was if you did this weird outlandish thing, and you actually did it, and I’m kind of charmed."  
057: "This is probably a bad time, but marry me?"

MARRIED LIFE  
058: "We’ve become the clingy newlyweds you always complained about. "  
059: "Your ‘miracle hangover cure’ couldn’t possibly beat mine."  
060: "I know you haven’t had the best experience with dogs in the past but look at its face please please can we keep it?"  
061: "I wanted to surprise you for our anniversary, but everything that could go wrong, did go wrong."  
062: "I beat you at Mario Kart and now you're banishing me to the couch for the night?”  
063: "I surprised you with tickets to see our favorite band… WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU SURPRISED ME WITH TICKETS TO SEE THEM TOO?"  
064: "I know we had a big fight but we still need to decorate the house for the holidays."  
065: "Oh! Hey! Could you come and taste this to see if it's okay?"  
066: "We’re arguing over book versus movie."  
067: "I came home to a Nerf gun on the front porch and a note that says ‘Here is your weapon. I have one too. Loser cooks dinner. Good luck. xo’"  
068: "We’ve been celebrating our wedding anniversary on the wrong day for the past nine years."  
069: "You had a business trip and I missed you so much that I kind of tore up the house in your absence like a dog with separation anxiety… sorry?"  
070: "We both have nowhere else to be so we get to spend our rare day off at home."

PREGNANCY  
071: "I bet it’s a girl/boy."  
072: "Do you think it’s possible that I…might be… pregnant? "  
073: "I thought I was pregnant but the test must have been wrong. I’m not. "  
074: "You’re lucky I’m pregnant!"  
075: "Can you help me up, your child is pretty heavy."  
076: "I could really use a foot rub right now."  
077: "Your dad is really excited to meet you soon, it’s driving me crazy."  
078: "Do you wanna know the sex of the baby?"  
079: "The baby’s kicks are keeping me up at night."  
080: "Did you feel that?"  
081: "I can’t fit into my favorite dress anymore. "  
082: "OH MY GOD I’M GOING INTO LABOR. WHAT DO WE DO NOW?!  
083: "I can’t be pregnant… or….OH MY GOD! "  
084: "I think you might be pregnant.”  
085: "It’s 2 am but you’re craving cake and we’re both up anyway so let’s bake in our underwear."

PARENTING  
086: "I knew it was a mistake to get the twins matching clothes."  
087: "Sh…they’re asleep."  
088: "I think someone had a little accident with the finger paint."  
089: "Mondays are your diaper days."  
090: "Our kid is totally the one who wanted to build a pillow fort, not me."  
091: "Ooh…someone’s got a tummy ache."  
092: "Are you sure you don’t want me to drop them off myself? I don’t think you could handle seeing them off alone."  
093: "I told you we should have just gotten that German Shepherd puppy."  
094: "What do you think for their punishment? Grounding? No video games? No going out for a week?"  
095: "Mm…your kid before five in the morning."  
096: "Come on now, I think you’re being too harsh. He/she’s just a kid. Remember all of the stupid things we used to do when we were their age?"  
097: "So, how should we break the news that they’re going to have a new baby brother or sister?"  
098: "I think we should have another."  
099: "Why wasn’t I invited to your wedding?"  
100: "Okay fine, one more story, but then you really have to go to bed."  
101: "…They just grow up so fast."


	2. Horrortale Sans - Prompts 36 and 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon on Tumblr
> 
> Prompt 36 - “A thunderstorm is rolling through town and you’re scared of lightening/thunder so I’ll protect you.”
> 
> Prompt 41 - “You found me crying on the kitchen floor in the middle of the night surrounded by a shattered jelly jar.”

You didn’t know what else you expected to happen. You were curled up on the floor in the kitchen of the skeleton brother’s home, shaking with each crash of thunder and flash of lightning.

You were terrified of storms and had asked Jaws and his brother Crooks if it was alright if you stayed over for the night under the rouse that your apartment had issues with power outages during thunderstorms and you wanted someplace reliable to stay.

Crooks, the sweetheart, had agreed, saying that his brother’s datemate shouldn’t be left in the dark alone, and Jaws was more than happy to have you over at his place for the night as it meant more cuddles and affection for him and more time spent with you.

You managed to keep your flinches of fear and squeaks of surprise down to a minimum until everyone called it in for the night and you were alone to bury yourself under the covers and hide your screams in the pillow every time a loud crash of thunder was heard over the house that resounded in your bones.

Eventually, the storm began slowly dying down and the constant state of fear you’ve been in since dinnertime began to take its toll and you felt hungry after all the hiding and barely restrained panicking you’ve been doing.

Checking the window one more time to gauge the intensity of the storm, you saw that the thunder had subsided a bit and was a lot quieter than before which made you brave enough to get out of your makeshift bed and sneak to the fridge to get some toast to help calm the hunger cramp and your nerves.

You were halfway through putting the jam on the toast when a new wave of thunder crashed causing you to scream in fear and drop the jar of jam on the floor causing it to shatter.

You curled up into a small ball on the kitchen floor and started crying out of fear. Through some kind of miracle, Jaws had come down to check on you, having woke up from a nightmare to check on you and saw you curled up on the floor with a shattered glass of jam on the floor.

At first he was afraid you were hurt in some way and ran over to you, hands immediately checking your neck and hands to check on any wounds you might have gotten from the glass and found you sobbing and trying to cling to him.

Jaws carefully maneuvered you into his arms, avoiding any glass and jam splotches that were on the floor and cradled you, gently combing his fingers through your hair to try and calm you down.

Eventually he got to get you to settle down enough to get you to talk to him and you confessed your fear of thunderstorms to Jaws who was gently holding you to his chest, like he was trying to protect you from the storm.

You tensed up a bit, expecting Jaws to laugh at you for being afraid of the storm, but instead he just leaned his head down and nuzzled yours before placing a soft kiss to your head.

“don’t worry, sweetcheeks. i’ll protect ya from the storm.”


End file.
